


Nine Weeks

by Kukuriko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/human relationship, Co-workers, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko
Summary: You never thought much of the android detective that wandered the police station until it brought you coffee one day.





	Nine Weeks

\--1--

It all started when Gavin’s android partner brought you a cup of coffee. The grumpy detective didn’t want a third cup and decided to battle his lack of sleep through sheer willpower. Not wanting to be wasteful, the RK900 asked you to take it off its hands.

You were just another low ranking officer so you didn’t know the detectives very well. Let alone the android detective. Luckily, being conveniently nearby had given you a window of interaction.

You passed on a simple thank you, nothing too friendly. The RK900 was intimidating and you weren’t too well acquainted with it. Plus, with the deviant revolution not too long ago you couldn’t help but be slightly skeptical.

There was a slight flicker of hesitation on their face before turning away and returning to its work.

Did your thanks catch it by surprise? To be fair, receiving thanks was probably better than anything Gavin’s ever treated it.

 

\--2--

The RK900 has been bringing you coffee to your desk once every few days now. You never bothered to call the android out on it so you let it continue.

It eventually became a comfortable routine. Every morning you would sit down and the android detective would deliver a cup of coffee.

You’d thank it and get on with your day - until you were mocked.

“Don’t bother thanking it. It’s just a machine,” one of your fellow cops snickered.

“Yeah well,” you shrugged at the idle conversation, “It just looks really human and all.”

“So what? It’s not like you thank your Roomba or anything.”

You get they were trying to joke but in doing so they ignored your point. Pressing your lips to your cup you glanced at the RK900 at its desk.

_It looks too human._

But so what if they were a machine? It’s still doing you a favour and it was common courtesy to say thanks for that.

“You know what,” you smirked, “I actually do thank my Roomba.”

The officer didn’t look to pleased. Good. It just fulfilled your spitefulness.

 

\--3--

Turns out that cop wasn’t the only one who found you weird. In fact, some of your co workers were downright uncomfortable.

After the deviant revolution some harsher android laws were put in places. It was also a subtle way to tell the world to _never_ acknowledge androids as humans ever again.

So you tried to make your co workers happy by not thanking the RK900 the next time it delivered your cup of joe.

But they were just overreacting. It’s not like this android was going to become a deviant. If Cyberlife hadn’t learned from its mistakes then it wasn’t your problem. Unfortunately, your mentality wouldn’t sit well at HR so you sighed and dealt with it for today at least.

Usually you’d say your thanks as it walked away but after a few steps it stopped, turned around and approached you.

“Are you alright today, [Y/N]?” it asked.

You were caught by surprise. The android was great for solving cases but you didn’t expect to have a health and wellbeing program installed.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks.”

The RK900 nodded and returned to its post, seemingly satisfied with your answer.

The glares from the next table over, not so much. You shrugged an _I tried_ but it looks like your co workers weren’t having it. But fuck it. You weren’t doing any harm.

You drank your coffee and returned to your papers.

 

\--4--

You were eating lunch alone at the station one day when the RK900 went up to you. It looked like it had no more tasks for now and Gavin had told it to fuck off.

You’d think they _wouldn’t_ assign an android hating, volatile asshole with an android but you were wrong.

The company wasn’t bad though. It was enjoyable rather. You didn’t find the RK900 creepy as it stood still and just stared at you.

Technically, it was an idle android but to you it was like a confused and lost puppy. It was actually kind of cute. Well… As cute as a six feet tall, blank expression plastic figure could be that is.

You let out a little chuckle and the RK900 tilted its head to the side.

“Is there a problem, [Y/N]?,” it asked.

“Huh? Nah. I just thought of something funny, that’s all.”

It nodded and returned to its very stationary position or so you thought. As you made your way through lunch you noticed it passing glances at you and frowning _very_ faintly. Was it be curious about what your thought was on?

Nah, it couldn’t be. Androids didn't get curious. You stayed quiet and finished up your lunch.

Gavin passed by and spotted the android.

“Time to go, plastic asswipe,” Gavin demanded, looking amused by his insult.

You swear you heard a small sigh come from the RK900. You thought androids were programmed to obey but this was the first time you caught it being reluctant.

How bad was Gavin treating it to get a machine to hate its job? That must be an achievement or something.

You wanted to help the RK900 but there was nothing you could do. It wasn’t your android, and it wasn’t your place to take care of it.

Watching the RK900 follow Gavin emotionlessly made you feel a little sorry for it. You were glad it was an android though. At least it didn’t have any emotions to feel hurt.

 

\--5--

You found yourself assigned to a murder case. Nothing fancy like finding evidence but just standing around and keeping the media away. It wasn’t your kind of usual job but all the other cops were suddenly busy with other jobs.

You arrived at the scene of the crime and stood in front of the glowing police tape that marked the entrance.

Spending most of your morning politely telling the media to fuck off did take a toll on your energy.

_“CAN YOU TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT THE MURDER?”_

_“Nope, sorry.”_

_“WAS THE MURDER A DEVIANT? AREN’T THEY ALL SUPPOSED TO BE DESTROYED?”_

_“Move along, people.”_

It was about noon when you saw another police car roll up. A part of you was hoping it was your replacement but instead a familiar gruff detective slid out of the car.

Followed by a very emotionless android.

The media immediately shifted their attention to them which Gavin rudely brushed them all aside.

_So much for your effort of staying nice. How was the media going to portray us now?_

The RK900 followed quietly behind him and the both of them approached the entrance to the crime scene. You nodded to them as they passed. Gavin didn’t react as expected, instead the RK900 returned a slight nod.

“Keep up the good work, officer,” it said to you. You didn’t have a chance to respond as it walked into the crime scene.

That made you feel a little better. You didn’t realise how much you missed being recognised even if you were a low ranking officer.

But then you _were_ recognised as a low ranking officer.

“What are you doing here?” another cop asked you.

“I was assigned this shift, wasn’t I? you asked as you pulled out your phone to check.

“Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen. This is my job. Go back to the station, it must’ve been an error or something.”

The cop pulls out his phone and showed you their schedule. There really was a double up.

Huh.

In no mood to object you hopped into your car and returned to the station.

Strange. Nothing like that has ever happened to you before.

 

\--6--

“Hey, do you know where the RK900 is?”

“What? The plastic asshole? I don't know. Ask someone else.”

Gee. Thanks, Gavin. It’s not like you had a delivery or anything. Technically, the delivery was for Gavin but you had a feeling he’d just give it to his android to analyse anyway.

Of course, not wanting to get your ass roasted, you nodded and walked away without another word. As much as Gavin pissed you off you were in no power to snap back.

You spent another ten minutes or so until the name RK900 sounded weirder and weirder to say out loud. So you gave up and left your delivery on your table for now.

When it was lunch you decided to head out. You didn’t pack any food today so take away will have to do.

You heard your name being called and went to collect your order. The clerk had a mildly concerned look on their face as you took the bag off their hands.

What? Did you have something on your face?

It wasn’t until you turned around when you realised why the poor guy was so worried.

The RK900 was standing right behind you.

The RK900 was known for working for the police and the public was aware of their efforts against the deviants. You smiled at the clerk and gave him a reassuring nod that translated to _no one’s getting arrested, don’t worry._

“I was notified that you were looking for me?” the RK900 said as you stepped out of the store with it.

“Yeah. I was supposed to deliver something to you but I couldn’t find you.”

“Forgive me. I was called in for my weekly check up and was unavailable.”

“Well the delivery is back at the station,” you shrugged as you walked towards the park bench and sat down. The RK900 stayed by you.

“Aren’t you going to return to the station?” you asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the station?”

“Well…” you trailed off, “I like sitting here when I’m eating. It’s nice, y’know - the wind and all.”

The RK900 nodded in understand and continued to stand awkwardly in front of you.

Your thoughts immediately jumped to how obedient was _too_ obedient. The android didn’t need to rest so they would stand most of the time. You didn’t exactly tell it to just take the delivery off your desk either. Did that mean it’s perpetually stuck standing by you as you slowly ate your lunch and enjoyed the weather?

You were about to treat it like a dumbass and order it to sit. Surprising, you found that there was no need as it finally sat beside you, debunking your 'androids are dumb' theory. Still, it was awkward with how upright and proper it was.

“Do you have an assigned name by the way?” you asked with your mouth partially full with food. “Besides plastic asshole, of course.”

“No… is there something wrong with calling me RK900?”

“Not really. It’s just a bit of a mouthful,” you said as you swallowed your food. You were really hoping that it had a name and it was kind of a shame that it didn’t.

Silence fell between the both of you again and you swallowed your food again.

“Can I give you a name then?” you asked.

The RK900 looked a bit concerned, “I don’t believe Detective Reed would approve of that.”

“Why not? Plastic asshole might as well be a name by the amount of times he calls you that,” you said slightly annoyed.

“Detective Reed has stated that he doesn’t like associating human characteristics to androids. He claims it increase the chances of deviancy,” the RK900 said. You could tell it was heavily paraphrasing it.

“That’s bull,” you argued, “Androids rebelled because they were being abused. Plastic asshole does more harm than good if you ask me.”

There was a concerned paused as the RK900 was suddenly staring you down. Its eyes narrowed and you started to feel a little like you were being interrogated.

“Are you a deviant sympathiser?” asked the android designed to hunt deviants.

Oh shit. You didn’t mean to come off that way.

“No. I’m just stating the reports I’ve read about deviancy. I don’t actually… sympathise with them,” you explained.

The RK900 nodded and returned to a very neutral sitting pose. It didn’t look like you were going to be in trouble or anything. Still, you were starting to feel a little anxious. You were about finished with your food when the android beside you turned its body towards you.

“I’m sorry,” it said, “I didn’t mean to accuse you.”

Aww. It knew how to apologise.

“Nah, it’s alright,” you smiled. It was a relief to know that you probably weren’t in trouble. “It’d still be nice to give you a name though. Saves me the trouble of saying five syllables all the time. Asking for the android is too vague sometimes. Android detective? Still five syllables, y’know.”

The RK900 looked deep in thought for a moment. If you weren’t paying attention you would’ve missed it, the slightly furrow in its eyebrows and the look of hesitation. You forgot it was a machine for a moment.

“Nines.”

The android looked up, curious to what you said.

“Nines. That’s the name I’d give you. Not an actual name-name, but… still works as a name. Plus, the others would just assume I’m being lazy at addressing your android model.”

You peered closer at its face, trying to gauge any kind of negative reaction.

“Is that alright with you… Nines?” you asked cautiously. It thought deeply for another long moment before it looked up to meet your eyes.

Again. There was that human look about it again. But it didn’t say anything. Instead, it just stood up.

“You’ve finished your lunch. You should head back to the station,” it said.

You sighed and got up too. You were already given some leeway with eating lunch at the park. It wouldn’t be smart to push your luck with the rule abiding android with you.

As you walked back to the station you sensed the RK900 sneaking glances at you. It eventually bothered you enough that you looked back at it.

The faintest of smiles appeared on its face.

“Thank you,” it said, and then turned away as if it said nothing at all.

You couldn’t help but smile.

Nines it is then.

 

\--7--

It was safe to say that you and Nines were officially friends. You’re not sure if it defines you in the same way (or if it even has friendship programmed into it) but it’s good enough by your standards.

You notice Nines beginning to smile a little more around you. You heard that this particular model is designed to adapt to any situation and smiling seems to be the right way with you.

And it's totally right. It had a really nice smile that made your days a little less shit.

If it wasn’t for Nines you wouldn’t know how long you could survive working at the station. Whenever you misplaced a file or forgotten something it was there to help pick up your slack.

Cyberlife did a good job with this one. It’s no wonder why Gavin still keeps it around.

You were called to patrol an area one night in your exhausted state. A suspect was spotted and it was up to you and a few other cops to scout the place out.

You were still going to go out of habit, but Nines immediately stepped in.

“I believe Officer [Y/N] needs to retire for the night,” it said, “they have been working for approximately twenty hours and haven’t had any rest. As per the health and safety guidelines section twenty paragrap-”

Your team got the idea pretty quickly and told you to head home. Nines had a smirk on its face, a little more playful than you’re used to.

“Looking satisfied there, Nines,” you said as you rested your head on your table. In your tired state the hard surface felt like the most comfortable place in the world.

“You drive to work, don’t you?” it asked.

“Yeah?”

"Self-driving?"

"Not on my salary."

“Then allow me to drive you home. You are in no position to operate a vehicle.”

You glanced up from the table.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you busy?” you asked. That damned smile appeared again. This time it was reassuring, kind, and very handsome.

“Even if I was busy,” Nines said as it bent down to your level, “I’m sure the efficiency of my programming won’t make it too much of a problem.”

You felt slightly more awake after that. Was it flirting with you, or was your overworked state making you delusional?

Everything suddenly felt a little more confusing when you sensed your heart beating faster. Was Nines always this charming?

It frowned at you when you still hadn’t move from your table.

“If you’re not going to get up I’m going to have to carry you.”

An idea appeared in your head.

“Oh good!” you lit up as you smothered your feelings as best as you could, “I haven’t had a piggyback ride in years.”

It was supposed to be a joke but you knew about Nines’ tendency to take things literally.

And that was how you got a piggyback ride from an android all the way to the carpark. You didn’t give a fuck about the looks you got, especially from the guy riding down in the same lift as the both of you. It was fun and really comfortable so jokes on them.

It was one of those pleasures in life that you no longer got past the age of five. And the advancement of technology sprouted the creation of humanoid machines that could support your weight with no problem. Your heart swelled with nostalgia as you let your body relax against Nines.

You fell asleep somewhere along the way and woke up nicely tucked into your bed. You didn’t remember taking a shower or changing into your pyjamas though.

 

\--8--

 _No. Piggyback riding the android sent by Cyberlife was not allowed_ you were told the next morning. It was considered as their ‘asset’ and must not be damaged or used against its intended purpose.

First off, you’re not _that_ heavy. There’s no way you were going to damage it by riding on its back. Secondly, it helped your tired ass from a potential car crash with your fatigue.

Nines seemed to be in its own version of trouble as well. It went to be checked for system instability. You could see why they would suspect the very expensive, highly intelligent machine after what it did. It wasn’t anything to worry about though. Nines just took your words too literally. It shouldn’t be a deviant.

As the week was coming to a close, you felt a bit lonely and worried without Nines around.

Was it really okay? It didn’t actually become a deviant because of the piggyback ride or anything right?

You sent it a message through the terminal. There wasn’t much to it except for a “Where have you been?” and an “Are you alright?”

The near instant reply had startled you. It read ‘Android Repair Ward’.

Huh, you didn’t realised the station had one of those. It wasn’t like you had a good reason to seek it out. Until now.

You wandered away from your desk with the excuse of taking a break and went to look for this ward.

It was a tiny room tucked away in the building, like a storeroom. You pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

You lit up as you saw the familiar android sitting there.

“Nines! I was wondering where you-”

When you took another step into the room you saw the full picture. Nines’ was shirtless and missing an arm. In its place was a series of dangling wires connected to the socket. The sight shocked you a little too much.

 _Oh no,_ you thought. _You actually did damage it with your weight._

“Oh je- are you alright? What happened?” you blurted out as you approached it. Nines tilted its head.

“There’s nothing to be concerned about. I was just damaged while I was chasing a suspect,” it said matter of factly.

Ah. That quelled one of your worries. But not being responsible anymore didn't fully resolve your concerns.

A closer look at Nines was enough to know it was fine. Androids didn’t really get ‘hurt’ per se so at least it wasn't suffering.

“Damn,” you grumbled as you found a seat next to it, “Sometimes you feel so human I forget that stuff like this is normal.”

“Then my design has fulfilled its purpose. Adapting into a human society is one of my base traits,” it stated.

“Well… at least you don’t feel any pain or anything. I couldn’t imagine how traumatic it could be to lose an arm.”

“... For a human.”

“Right. Anyway, is there anything I can do for you? Say… turn up the power? Massage your wires? I don’t know- I have no idea how androids work.”

Nines blinked in confusion, “Why would you aid me? I am just a machine. I don’t feel any discomfort.”

“Because we’re friends,” you shrugged, “And friends look out for each other. Well- it’s more one sided right now because you always seem like you don’t need help.”

Nines’ expression softened as if it realised something. There was warmth in its eyes that showed something pure and gentle. The corners of its lips curled up and your thoughts drifted to how nice they were. And its chest - it may be missing an arm but the rest of it was sculpted perfectly. The light of the room framed its form like a priceless piece of work.

 _Oh no,_ you thought as you hit a realisation _. You had fallen in love with an android._

“I appreciate the offer but I do not require any assistance for now,” it said. You swear you heard the faintest of laugher that hinted at its amusement.

_Breathe. Keep it together._

“Y-yep,” you coughed. “I’ll see you around then…”

You got up and left as normally as you could. You bumped into a few things though, the whole interaction had you disoriented.

Was falling in love with an android even a thing? It wasn’t like it could just return its feelings.

With a sigh you wandered back to your desk and tried to calculate the time it would take to get over your crush.

 

\--9--

You were really hoping for your feelings to die down over the week. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out that way. The more you thought about giving up on it the tiniest things just pull you back in. A smile. A gesture. You were starting to piss yourself off.

You had crushes before in your life. You knew the trap of putting someone on a pedestal and idolising them. It would get to a point where you had mapped out a perfect life with them.

But in this case, it was with an android. A damned machine. You might as well propose to your Roomba.

It wasn’t healthy to be delusional. It was clear that Nines was just programmed to act the way it does. Its personality and intentions were planned out by its design it was so easy to spot when you were thinking around the facts.

That smile? That laugh? All part of getting you to trust it.

Your mind spiralled into conflict, then mild distrust, to hate in a short amount of time.

A sane part of you wanted to dislike Nines and see it as it is. Another kept pulling you back, conjuring how amazing it would be if it did happen. The tug of war happening inside your head was wearing you thin.

So you went home early.

You were feeling a little sick. A fever maybe, coupled with a headache. Either way, you weren’t capable of being productive anymore and the boss gave you the O.K. Some poor guy was going to take your night shift but your health came first.

It wasn’t even a minute when Nines approached you as you were grabbing your stuff.

“Are you feeling unwell today?” it asked as it leaned into the edge of your vision. You made sure to avoid eye contact with it as you nodded.

Nines stood quietly by you as you finished grabbing your keys. It was like it was expecting a quip or a small comment but you remained silent.

The guilt was getting to you and you sighed. You should at least say _something._

“I’ll see you-”

“Come with me to the park?”

You blinked.

“What?” you asked, puzzled by Nines’ sudden request. You looked up and saw its expression. Uncertain, nervous - you saw its fingers twitch like it wanted to tug you gently.

 _It was probably nothing_ you screamed in your mind as you fended off your wild imagination.

“What for?” you asked. Nines hesitated before he stepped a little closer, subtle enough for no one to notice.

“Please,” it said. Your heart swelled at its puppy dog eyes and the pure desperation that leaked from its words.

It felt so genuine despite your drilled in android precautions telling you otherwise.

Might as well see what’s up.

You and Nines wandered into the park where you ate lunch a few weeks ago. It was a quiet and slow stroll, like the two of you had all the time in the world.

It took you awhile but you eventually relaxed around it. It led you deeper and deeper into the park where the trees blocked out the light from the buildings and the lamps were the only way you could see.

Soon there was not a soul around, and it was just the two of you surrounded by the silence of nighttime.

“This is nice,” you commented as you strolled alongside it. The cool air helped soothed your heated cheeks.

“Indeed.”

You felt Nines move closer to you. When you turned to look at it you felt its lips press against yours. And man did it feel good.

It did raise a few alarms in your head though. One of them being _‘holy shit what the fuck is happening why did an android kiss me?’_

It also fulfilled a fantasy you’ve had for the past week so it took you awhile to pull away from it. Nines looked pleased then slowly frowned when the moment died.

“You can’t tell anyone,” it said, its voice cracked with uncertainty. “You can’t type anything on your computer either. They check those.”

“Nines?”

“I’m...alive.”

_Oh shit. A deviant._

For all your police training has taught you is that deviants are dangerous and must be destroyed on sight. But here you were, with the famed deviant hunting android admitting to its deviance.

Nines noticed your guard being raised and lifted its hands.

“I won’t hurt you,” it said, “I promise.

“How long have you been a deviant for?” you asked. You were still on edge but the more you watched Nines the more your guard withered.

“A few weeks ago.”

“A few weeks-” you coughed in surprise. “How did you not get spotted? You had checks and repairs and everything.”

Nines kept its hands up, almost if gesturing you to calm down.

“When you study deviants you learn every documented sign to look out for. I just had to avoid acting like that even if it contradicted what I truly felt.”

Nines took a step forward. You didn’t shy away and it smiled a weary smile.

“I trust you,” Nines said

You smiled back. The world had deviants all wrong. Gaining emotion blood hungry revolutionists, they got that from being mistreated, that’s all.

“So you like me back, huh?”

“I do,” it said. “Are you a deviant sympathiser now?”

You laughed. Thank god it had a sense of humour beneath that face of cold stone.

“Well, shit. Where the hell can we even go with this?” you exclaimed. Now that this was a reality your brain is out of fantasy land for now.

If Nines showed any affection to anyone besides you, the emotions behind that would get it killed. On top of that, Nines was expected to work non stop. Nothing could justify it finding some private time to be with you.

The painful truth was in this day and age it would never work out.

But you still wanted to try.

“I can think of a few ways,” Nines said. “The one I recommend requires you to be promoted to the rank of detective, cause a minor dispute with Detective Gavin Reed, and have me assigned as your personal android instead.”

You blinked, “That’s… okay, sure. Fuck it, why not. How long do you think that might take me?”

“Well, you’re going to have to start maintaining a good reputation at work. That and from analysing your general work ethic and your contributions to the Detroit Police Department I’d say… nine months.”

You frowned, “That’s a long time.”

“I know,” Nines chuckled as it leaned in for another kiss. It was a simple peck that was also pretty damned persuasive.

“I’ll try,” you said. You reached over and linked arms with it. “But before we begin our plan to be together, let’s enjoy the rest of the night.”

Nines smiled as the two of you enjoyed each other’s company. The thought of becoming a detective in nine months was a bit daunting, but you knew you could do it.

You were in this mess with Nines now. And the world was wrong to think that the laws were gonna keep you apart.


End file.
